


Waiting in a Car, Waiting for the Right Time

by MajesticallyDamaged



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Braeden does not exist, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I would say sorry but I'm really not, Light Angst, Like so much bromance, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, cuz that's a thing Jeff Davis, established relationship (sort of), like almost nonexistence, like the most frequently used words in this are smile and thanks, oh the fluff, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticallyDamaged/pseuds/MajesticallyDamaged
Summary: “God, I’m so excited, man,” Scott said, both of them watching her retreating back. “Lydia’s going Stanford, you’re going to Berkeley-”Stiles looked down, uncomfortably, but Scott didn’t notice. “-I’m going to vet school, get an internship under Deaton and stay close to Liam, Mason and Hayden as we grow as an actual pack with no supernatural shit to ruin it!” Scott threw an arm around Stiles, and hugged him tightly. “And with you and Lydia both staying in California, you guys can visit all the time! This is going to be awesome!”Stiles winced, and slowly withdrew from his embrace. “About that...”orTeen Wolf is starting soon and I need to get all my wants and hopes out there before they're completely crushed to bits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. It's like 4 AM. Totally not how I was going to spend my free day, but you know...
> 
> Not my first fic ever, but first Sterek and first on this website.
> 
> I was actually kinda worried about posting in this website (I originally was on Fanfiction.net) especially with all the horror stories I hear about it (esp. with the Sterek fandom) with the stealing of work, posting them on websites without permission and all the other crap people like to say because they have no life and like criticizing others. 
> 
> But the new Teen Wolf seasons starting soon, the last one (slowly dying of sadness), and I really just wanted to put all the work for Sterek I had written (there's a lot more) out there before I regret it because it seems like Stydia is on rise and that freaks me out. 
> 
> That's also why I'm uploading this at 4 AM and not really re-editing this like I should; I'm just really anxious to get this out there. 
> 
> So...tell me if it sucks, yeah?
> 
> By the way, the titles from M83's Midnight City. Also you should to it while you read. It was a huge inspiration for me.
> 
> (Also, I do not give permission for anyone to upload or copy my work onto anything without my permission) (I mean, I doubt it'll happen, but you never know)

“Dude!” Scott grinned with excitement, slapping Stiles’ arm with his hat. “Can you believe it? We’ve graduated  _ high school _ ! How cool is that?”

“Yeah, man,” Stiles grinned back. “Can you believe it’s been four years?”

Scott’s smiled softened. “It’s been a  _ long  _ four years, too. Thank god we finally got here.”

The two graduates, best-friends-for-life, grinned at each other and hugged each other tight, both ignoring the other’s sniffles. 

They escaped from so many things in those four years―kanimas, hunters, a pack of Alpha’s, ancient groups of doctors and werewolves and then Nazi soldiers―but they survived. They might’ve lost of few friends along the way, they might’ve hurt, emotionally and physically, but they were  _ finally _ done. The Nemeton made its peace and no longer drew monsters from their dark corners like the beacon the town was named after. The town was at peace and so were most of its residents. 

They slowly leaned backed away from each other, still holding onto each other's biceps, wanting to savour the moment. 

“Aw, look at you two lovebirds!”

The duo rolled their eyes, but let go nonetheless as Lydia sauntered over, beautiful as ever in her gown and valedictorian stash. She had an easy grin on her pink lips and happiness back in her eyes. 

“Always knew there was something going on there,” she teased. 

“Ugh, gross, Lyds,” Stiles scrunched his nose at her, sharing a smile with his brother across from him. 

“Just saying,” she winked. The her grin drooped a little as she sniffled. 

“Oh, Lydia!” Scott laughed lightly, throwing an arm around the red-head. 

“I’m going to miss you two doofuses,” she sniffed, a couple tears leaking out of her perfectly mascaraed eyes. 

“We’re going to miss you too, Lyds,” Stiles said, joining the sided hug and pressing a small kiss to her forehead. “But you’re going to dominate at Stanford.”

“Yeah, well, you two better call and text me,” Lydia demanded, the amount of tears quickly increasing. 

“Duh!” Scott grinned. 

“Oh, Scott,” Lydia chuckled wetly. “I’m going to miss your stupid, puppy face most of all.”

“Hey,” he mock-protested, smile still stuck on his face as Stiles laughed. 

Lydia kissed them both on the cheek before walking away with wave. 

“God, I’m so excited, man,” Scott said, both of them watching her retreating back. “Lydia’s going Stanford, you’re going to Berkeley-”

Stiles looked down, uncomfortably, but Scott didn’t notice. 

“-I’m going to vet school, get an internship under Deaton and stay close to Liam, Mason and Hayden as we grow as an actual pack with no supernatural shit to ruin it!” Scott threw an arm around Stiles, and hugged him tightly. “And with you and Lydia both staying in California, you guys can visit all the time! This is going to be awesome!”

Stiles winced, and slowly withdrew from his embrace. “About that...”

Scott scrunched up his eyebrows and smiled in confusion. “What?”

“I’m not going to Berkeley,” Stiles admitted with a weak grin. 

“ _ What _ ?” Scott exclaimed. “But you were accepted! I was there when you opened your letter!”

“Yeah,” he dragged out and shrugged helplessly. “But that was always kinda a Plan B sort of thing.”

“Since when? You’ve wanted to go to Berkeley since we were in middle school,” Scott frowned. 

“Yeah, but then werewolves and hunters and old Japanese possessing  _ demons  _ happened…”

Scott looked at his best friend with sadness, his previous adrenaline gone. 

“...and I realized that I can’t go back to normal.” Stiles looked up at him with bright, broken eyes. “I can’t just up and go to a regular college and write essays and take tests and prepare for a calm life of adulthood. I just can’t, Scott. I need to leave. Leave this state, leave this country, I don’t know, but I just...need to separate myself from everything that’s happened for a little while.”

“Okay,” Scott said after a moment of silence. “Okay, if that’s what you need to do, of course, I’ll support you.”

Stiles smiled with quivering lips and exhaled with relief. 

“Does your dad know about this?”

Stiles nodded. “We’ve already talked about it a while ago when I first started having doubts.”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Scott asked, hurt leaking into his voice.

“Since Gerard,” Stiles winced with guilt.

“Stiles―”

“I know,” he quickly interjected. “I know I should’ve told you, but then things kept getting in the way and it didn’t seem important at the time!”

Scott stared helplessly at his best friend as he continued talking. 

“Honestly, the only reason I applied to Berkeley was to just see if I could or not. I had absolutely no intention of actually going.”

“Well, like I said,” Scott rolled his shoulders and flashed his trade-mark bright smile, instantly making Stiles feel better, “I’ll support you whatever you want to do.”

Stiles smiled brightly back with gratitude. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem, bro,” he clapped his hands and lightly sniffed. “So, what’s the plan?”

Scott watched with curiosity as he watched Stiles blush. 

“Actually…”

Stiles looked over his shoulder and Scott trailed his eyes over to the edge of the forest. He squinted before finally settling his eyes on a silhouette of a man leaning against a car.

His eyes widened. “Oh!”

“Yeah,” Stiles beamed. 

“I didn’t know you guys got back in touch.”

“Never lost touch actually,” he casually corrected, not taking his eyes off the man.

Scott snapped his head towards him. “ _ Really _ ?”

Stiles shrugged. “Well he needed to know when graduation was so he could come back and get me.”

“How long have you two been…” Scott trailed off, speechless. 

“We’ve been planning this since before he left,” he looked at Scott, eyes sparkling. 

Scott was surprised at the amount of happiness on Stiles’ face. He realized that he hasn’t seen that much genuine happiness on his friend’s face for the longest time. 

“He’s been waiting for me to be done with high school,” he finished, looking back at the silhouette. “I wanted to leave the moment he did, but he was stubborn. _ The sourwolf.”  _

Scott smiled gently at Stiles’ last, fond mutter that he knew wasn’t directed at himself. 

He slapped Stiles on the back. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go get him, buddy.”

“Thanks, man,” he replied back, roughly. 

They hugged one last time.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too, dude.”

“And, hey,” Scott said, cuffing him on the backside of his head, lovingly as they separated. “No more secrets. And, I want pictures of everywhere you go, and I want you back for the holidays.”

“Whatever you say, Scotty,” Stiles grinned back, before finally leaving, walking with a backwards wave. 

Scott watched as his best friend walked up to the man sitting on the hood of a black Camaro. He watched as they talked, one of the biggest smiles on Stiles’ face as he flailed his hands around him. He watched as the man smiled back and wasn’t― _that a weird sight_? 

Scott didn’t think he’s ever saw that jet-black-haired man ever smile that sincerely. Or with that much love. 

Scott watched as the leather jacketed man grabbed on of Stiles’ flying hand and used it pull him closer. He watched them hug, tightly. And, he even watched as they kissed frantically. 

Scott watched as they both got in the car, and watched as they both drove off. 

Scott stayed there, looking at the road they disappeared into and thought,  _ ‘Yeah, this is going awesome.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Never write or post anything again?
> 
> Let me know what you think! Please tell me if I missed a mistake anywhere!


End file.
